Goodbye to the falls Hello world
by undecidedfiction
Summary: Caroline finds out Klaus was in Tyler's body and some how deals with it... Klaus got his body back and Caroline decides to take him up on his offer. Does a certain blonde start to fall for a certain Original Hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

Set after Klaus is put back into his own body from being in Tyler's.

Everything in Italics is what is getting thought at that precise moment! Just a heads up.

This is my first fic so it might be rubbish! Anyways I'll leave that up to you!

Here goes…

PILOT

Caroline P.O.V

_Yes I know it's wrong what I'm feeling towards him but I am really just sick of this whole town and everyone in it and he makes me feel happy. I know that Nik was in Tyler's body because he had been straight with me as soon I first saw him that night. Although at first I totally thought that Tyler was on crack… Such a shock! _Caroline was sitting on her bed thinking everything over in her head. The last few weeks she had spent with Klaus in Tyler's body were just… amazing. Kind Of.

Klaus had made up this stupid rule about not seeing each other until he was back in his own body, which for Caroline was extremely annoying. Instead Klaus decided that they should write, email and text everyday and get to know one another better. _Stupid big bad Hybrid! _Caroline thought. Although yes it would have been weird to imagine talking face to face with her ex boyfriend who was dead. Just weird! But she secretly wanted to see him. "Please sweetheart, call me Nik", he text her one evening during there question game!Caroline liked the fact that she could call him Nik. Klaus just seemed so… wrong now. Like Klaus was the bad evil hybrid and Nik was well her friend. No point in denying it.

At first Caroline hated Klaus for what he had done to her friends. But he didn't ask to be put in Tyler's body in the first place. And yes of course she was devastated about Tyler but she really didn't have anything more to say on that subject. Caroline threw herself back onto her bed and thought about the night Klaus told her it wasn't Tyler but himself she was trying to kiss…

"_Oh My God Ty! I thought you were dead!" Caroline screamed as she threw herself into Tyler's arms. Caroline thought she was imagining things and that he wasn't hugging her until Tyler gently pushed her back and refused to meet her eyes. Tyler had asked Caroline to sit down which of course Caroline thought he had changed his plans about running away together, as they had decided before they thought they were both going to die._

"_Listen Love" Tyler had said, "I have something I need to tell you and I'm afraid it's not good news" As Caroline thought this she realised how stupid she was to have burst out crying screaming "you don't want me anymore! I knew it was all too good to be true all you ever do is leave me", because Tyler never EVER used the word "love". Tyler clamped a hand over Caroline's mouth at that point and whispered, "It's me Klaus" to which Caroline froze. Bonnie came into the cave at that point and explained it all to her and that she must not tell a soul. _And really the rest is history.

The weeks that followed were the best she had ever had with the hybrid, obviously this being after she got over the shock that her boyfirend was dead and Klaus was in fact alive. To her surprisement she dealt with Tyler's death well. Klaus had been there for her. Caroline loved Tyler, but she knew herself that it would never work out between them.

Caroline got to know more about Klaus, his life, his loves and interests and vice versa. Caroline wasn't sure exactly why she was telling him these things about herself but couldn't help it, she felt she could tell him her biggest secret and he would never tell anyone. She was starting to really, REALLY like the crazy blood sucking hot awesome sexy guy!

Caroline sighed and stood up from her bed and reached for phone and called Bonnie.

Today was the day Klaus was finally getting his body back, so as you can imagine Caroline was very nervous and worried. "Jeez Bonnie, what's taking you so long?" Caroline shouted down the phone, which was Bonnie's voice mail. Caroline threw done the phone on her bed and began pacing her room for what felt like the millionth time.

Hands grabbed Caroline's waist from behind her and Caroline being Caroline screamed. "Shh love it's only me" Klaus whispered into her ear from behind.

"What the hell Nik! I'm sitting hear freaking out worried about you and Bonnie wasn't answering the phone and I just…" Before Caroline could even finish her sentence she realised that Klaus was here. In her room. Holding her. Caroline without even thinking crushed her lips onto his, much to his surprise, but didn't hesitate to return the kiss. It was soft and gentle, and lasted way less longer than she wanted.

He pulled back gently only enough so he could see into her blue orb eyes. "I've missed you love, I never want to be apart from you ever again. I know that you may not feel the same way back. After all I have done to you and your friends and the distress I have put upon you all. I have had time to think the last couple of weeks of getting to know you and I know that I will wait, it doesn't matter how long, for you to be mine. Because you see sweetheart, I need you. I love you dearly". Klaus finished still staring into her eyes with a kind of nervous expression appearing on his face.

_What the hell was that! _Caroline was screaming inside her head_. Did I Seriously just kiss him? And did he just say he loved me? Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Deep breaths… Caroline get a grip your just staring at him pull yourself together!. _Caroline blinked and stared into his eyes. "I don't know what to say to that Nik. I mean I like you, I do, I need to sit down and process this". Caroline pulled away from him then and sat down on her windowsill. _Think Caroline think! Do you like him back? _Yes was the answer she already knew that. She had been thinking it for the past 4 weeks. But she wasn't ready to totally forgive him.

At that, she thought of something that would change everything. Maybe for the good, maybe not, but she needed to do this. Sighing heavily she looked up into his worried expression. He hadn't moved an inch since where she had left him standing. His eyes looked hurt and scared but his face held noting but a blank expression.

"Nik?" Caroline asked tentatively worried about him now as he still hadn't moved.

"Yes love?" Klaus eventually looking up to meet her, his eyes still glinted of sadness.

"I think we should get away for a while. I mean just the two of us. I want to take up your offer and let you show me the world, what you think?"

_Stupid Stupid Caroline. What am I thinking! What if he says no? I mean I basically just ignored his whole speech about him loving me and totally changed the subject! Oh god this is going to be so bad if he says no. _Caroline kept her eyes locked on his and saw them change from worried to relieved. He stepped forward and grinned that wicked smile that made her heart flutter everytime.

He reached out for her hand, which she gladly took. "Yes love, the offer still stands" He replied still smirking. "When shall we leave?"

I know it's kind of short and not very to the point! But basically the next chapter will be in both Klaus' point of view and Caroline's. All will be revealed in the next chapter… This is my first fiction like EVER so please be kind. Any advice is welcome. Also if the English is bad I'm sorry!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed, **Nicole317**, **Sad Olive**, **TVDGirlLove**, **SweetyK **and **ShayShay305**, you guys rock!

I'm still unsure about this fic... I'm not sure if it's working or not.

Anyways I'll leave that up to you guys to decide...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

As Klaus was driving back to his mansion he could not believe what was happening. He had his body back, Caroline had eventually agreed to go travelling with him and they were leaving first thing in the morning. He loved everything about the baby vampire, from her blonde curls to her bright blue compelling eyes. Her personality, so captivating and bright he had no idea why she was so insecure. Caroline saw the good in people and gave them chances when it might seem undeserved, this being himself for which he was eternally grateful. He knew he would do anything for Caroline and will never let anyone touch a hair on her perfect head. Above all, he knew for a fact that he was falling in love with her. He had even told her back at the house; although she hadn't said it back he knew it did not matter. He felt that they were destined to be together and so they would be. _Together forever and always_, Klaus thought with a smirk.

Klaus had never in his thousand years of existence felt the love he feels for Caroline and it scared him. Back when he was human and Tatia was around he thought he had loved her but comparing it now, that was impossible. Caroline had changed him. He still couldn't believe Caroline was giving him this chance. One thing was certain, he was going to try his best and not blow it with the little blonde vampire. He wasn't taking the risk. Now with Elena being a vampire he had no more blood to make any more hybrids. Which although he would never admit it out loud he was glad. Caroline would never have forgiven him if he had drained her best friend of all the blood in her body. Caroline is here, she is all he needs.

As he approached the mansion he wasn't sure on how he was going to break the news to his siblings that he was leaving Mystic falls for who knows how long and knew for a fact that it would not go down well especially with Rebekah._ I love Caroline and that is what matters most_. Klaus told himself this he walked in the front door sighing deeply before shouting for his siblings. "Bekah, Kol, Elijah? I need a word", closing the door behind on what was expected to be a very long night.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

It was the next morning and Caroline was feeling very exhausted. She had spent the previous night talking to her friends and mother about needing time away from Mystic Falls and that she was leaving the following day. Bonnie being to the only one except from the Mikaelsons, knew that Klaus was alive, so decided on leaving out the fact that she was indeed leaving with the Original Hybrid himself.

Hearing the knock on her front door, Caroline took a deep breath, picked up her handbag and trailed her three suitcases along into the hall and opened the front door.

"Hello Love, you ready to leave this hell hole of a town?" said Klaus grinning, peering around the blonde vampire eyeing her luggage taking that as a definite yes. "I see you packed light."

_Oh god, he's just too damn sexy!_ Caroline thought as she replied rolling her eyes at his comment, "Hey Nik, yeah I think so. Let's just get out of here before I change my mind".

Still grinning Klaus grabbed her luggage and lifted it out to the car and put it in his boot.

"No regrets sweetheart?" Klaus asked opening the passenger door for Caroline to get in "You sure you want to come away with me?"

Caroline seeing the concern in his eyes replied, " No regrets" and smirked as she added "And yes I'm sure Nik, who else has lived for a thousand years and knows the whole world like the back of his hand" and jumped into the passenger seat, her heart racing ten to the dozen.

As Klaus got in the car he must have sensed this and leaned over to tuck a curl of hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her on the cheek whispering in her ear "Are you using me and my navigation skills sweetheart?" Klaus noticed the blonde's breathing quicken and smirked to himself. He sat back holding his hand to his heart with a shocked face, sarcastically saying "I'm truly hurt you would do such a thing "

Barely managing to be keep her cool Caroline looked in to his eyes and replied coolly "Yes, and good you deserve it!" This was going to be some trip. She could hardly control herself around the original. He made her nervous. She crossed her arms over her chest; he was so loving this right now. "Just drive Nik" Caroline sighed looking out of the window, Klaus let out a laugh at the blonde's reaction and pulled the car out of her drive.

.

.

_Well this is it. Me. Caroline Forbes. Going off on a major adventure with none other than the big bad wolf himself. And loving every minute of it! But if he thinks for one minute that I'm going to take his crap well he can think again. Although I so hope this goes ok because I seriously am starting to fancy Nik. Seriously! Caroline suddenly let out a giggle as she thought about saying 'fancy'. He was already starting to rub off on her and they hadn't even left Mystic Falls!_

"Everything ok over there sweetheart" Klaus asked peeking a look at Caroline from behind the wheel.

"Yeah Nik, everything's just fine. But where exactly are we going?" _Please be somewhere awesome and epic!_

With a wicked wink and grinning as though he had just heard her thoughts, Klaus replied "Paris"

* * *

A private jet awaited there arrival at the airport. Caroline rolled her eyes_ of course it was a freaking private jet!_

.

.

"So sweetheart, are you excited for the adventures that lay ahead?" Klaus asked smiling as he took a seat on board the jet directly across from Caroline.

"Yeah that and a bit nervous. I still haven't forgiven you totally you know, it's going to take a while Nik. I just had to get away from town for a while and you did offer" Caroline finished with a sheepish smile.

Klaus loved it when she smiled like that. She looked like an angel. "Of course love, I understand, however I do hope you forgive me soon. I do fancy you, you know". Grinning at the blonde baby vampire across from him he reached over and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep sweetheart, you look tired and it's a long flight".

Caroline did feel tired having not slept the night before however peering over at the Original, she needed him._ God what am I doing, I'll just regret this_. Caroline jumped up from her seat and walked over and sat on Klaus' knee snuggling into his chest. "Night Nik" Caroline whispered, placing her hand on his. "And just so we're clear, this so doesn't mean you're forgiven. I'm just cold." Caroline hoped that he wouldn't sense that she was lying. She just felt the need to be close to him, something she couldn't quite understand.

Klaus surprised at this, smiled to himself and grabbed a blanket from behind his head and placed it over them both. "Get some rest sweetheart" and kissed her hand, "You'll need it".

* * *

So what do you guys think?  
Is this dragging on a bit or should I quit or what? I'm still undecided *sadface*.  
I don't know what direction this is going in… Ideas would be welcome!  
Please review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it's took me so long to update I just wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with this story.**

**First of all I want to say thanks for all the alerts! You guys are awesome. I was pretty disappointed I only got one review for chapter 2 though buy hey one's better than none and I'm so happy that I have even have any!**

**So if anyone of you out there who decided to read this please let me know if I should keep going or not? Your review after all inspires me to keep writing!**

**Reminder: Anything in Italics is what the person is thinking at that moment in time. Oh and sorry if my grammar isn't the best!**

**Anyways onto the story... Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As the plane landed onto the runway Caroline jerked up from her sleep feeling a pair of strong arms holding her from jumping out the seat.

"Wakey wakey love" Caroline craned her neck around only to meet a pair of bright blue eyes and a smirking Klaus.

_Oh shit! _"Did I sleep the full flight?" Caroline mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment at her current position, which was cuddled up in Klaus' arms.

"Indeed you did sweetheart" Klaus replied still smirking "It's okay I didn't mind, although we better get up and get our stuff together, as we have just landed love". Klaus letting Caroline go got up and went through to the cockpit to speak to the pilot.

Klaus and Caroline stepped into the limousine that picked them up for the airport then tension could not have been worse.

They had snuggled on the plane and it had had been nice. But as soon as Caroline woke up she immediately starting collecting her things and refused to look Klaus in the eye. She knew that she shouldn't have slept in his arms but she done it on impulse and sort of didn't regret it?

* * *

As the Limousine pulled up in front of the hotel Caroline just had to roll her eyes at the scene in front of her. _Yes of course Klaus would pick the most extravagant hotel in all of Paris._

"Really Klaus? Talk about showing off" Caroline muttered under her breath.

"Only the best for you sweetheart" Klaus said smirking "Shall we go to our rooms and get unpacked? I have a special night planned for you".

And with that the pair were escorted up to their suite. Suite meaning Penthouse.

"Seriously Klaus you didn't need to buy the full top floor" Caroline insisted as she walked into the gigantic luxury apartment.

"Caroline, I promised to show you the world. I intend to do this in the best way possible. Now pick a room and go get ready. The maids will unpack for you." Klaus stated before going into his room at the end of the penthouse shouting behind him as he went "And dress for dinner love, we're going out".

"Stupid Hybrid! Get dressed we're going out for dinner" Caroline muttered in a fake British accent whist searching through her clothes that she had brought with her "Urghh why can't I find anything nice to wear. He would insist on going out before I even have time to shop for something new". Caroline mumbled as she gave up her search and decided on a plain red maxi dress to wear, not her favourite but it would just have to do. Caroline grabbed the rest of her clothes and went to put it all into the walk in wardrop for the maids to sort through. Whilst opening the door Caroline was frozen to the spot of the scene in front of her "WHAT THE FUCK!" Caroline screamed at the site before her.

Inside the wardrop were rails and rails of clothes. Caroline stumbled in as if she were in a trance looked at the labels. All her size, wow_ this is amazing! Surely this wasn't him that organised this? _Caroline thought as she picked her way around the wardrop eventually picking out a metallic gold fitted one shouldered dress and a pair of black paton Louis Boutons_. This is freaking nuts! _

Caroline showered and left down her hair in loose curls, with natural looking make up. She slipped on the dress, which went to just above her knees showing her curves in all the right places. Looking at herself in the mirror she had to smile at how she looked. _Yeah Caroline you do okay. _Caroline thought as she took a deep breath and left her bedroom.

Through in the sitting room Klaus was waiting on Caroline while sipping a glass of blood. Hearing her footsteps approach he turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. On seeing this reaction Caroline felt her blood run to her checks and felt very insecure.

"Too Much? I can run back through and get changed quickly. I knew this dress was too much" Caroline rambled on, Klaus not even paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Hey Hybrid" Caroline shouted at him realising that he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying waving a hand in front of his face. "Anyone Home? Stop staring at me I'm going to get changed I'll be back in five".

Klaus eventually coming out of his trance shouted at Carolines retreating figure" Wait love, sorry for staring at you like that but honestly you look absolutely beautiful" Klaus finished wish a shy smirk.

Caroline felt as though she was hearing and seeing things. Klaus actually loved the dress and is he actually looking shy and embarrassed?

"Em thanks Nik? Are you ready to leave yet?" Caroline asked blushing at Klaus' comment.

* * *

Klaus had taken Caroline in to the heart of Paris and the pair walked through the streets together. Caroline taking in all the sights, it was magical. Everything looked so pretty and it was better than Caroline had ever imagined_. _She was used to the small town of Mystic Falls and although she loved it, she knew that this was what she was supposed to be doing with her life. Big cities, bright light's, if anyone deserved to see and be a part of this, it was her. Caroline's past year had been a mixture of death, turmoil and more death. Thinking back to when she was young her father had always told her that she was meant for greater things. Her dad would have been proud of her knowing that she was out doing just that.

Caroline felt a wave of emotion come over thinking of all this and peeked a look over at Klaus who was silently walking beside her_. _He was tall and handsome and tonight was wearing a dark grey suit which brought out the blue in his eyes. His blonde curly hair was messy but just the way Caroline liked it. Realising this, Caroline liked everything about him. From his accent to the way he looked at her. He was special and Caroline was just beginning to get the feeling that she couldn't be without him. He had made all of this possible for her. Not Matt, not Tyler but Niklaus Mikaelson. Tyler would never have taken her anywhere like this or make her feel like she was the only girl in the world. As for Matt, he was the kindest person Caroline knew and she knew that deep down if Matt deserved anything it would be better than her. _Matt needed to live his human life the way he wants to. Without the chaos of vampires and werewolves. He deserves to go to college and get his football scholarship. And if I could turn back time I would make it that Matt was never involved in all of the mess of this year. He didn't deserve it. No it was Klaus that had made all of this possible for me and I appreciate him so much for it. Yes I know the trouble he had caused to me and my friends and family. But realising it now he was just lonely. In a thousand years he has only had his family and they weren't even there for him allot of the time. _Thinking this Caroline decided that she would give this chance to him to prove to her that he does have his humanity.

"Wow Nik, this is just amazing" whispered Caroline as they were walking in the direction of the Eiffel tower. "Thank you for taking me here" Caroline smiled up at Klaus and took his hand. Klaus looked down at her hand which was intertwining with his and smiled. "Your welcome love, I'm glad you like it. Now shall we go up for dinner now?"

"Up for dinner?" Caroline asked as Klaus pointed up to the tower.

"Yes sweetheart up" Klaus smirked and grabbed Caroline around the waist and ran vampire speed up to the top of the tower.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

_Caroline looked spectacular tonight. Just like a true princess. Seeing the blonde sitting across from him at the table looking out to the Paris night. I need to have her in my life. She deserves the world and I am going to give her it. She didn't intend to become a vampire and ask for all of this. I am however so glad I met her. She has changed me in ways that I thought never possible. _As Klaus thought this he decided that he was willing to let Caroline in and show her the way he truly felt about her. It was time for him to start living his life too and Caroline was the only person he wanted to live it with.

"Enjoying the view beautiful" Klaus was looking at Caroline as she was staring out at the view in front of them with her fork suspended in mid air.

Caroline hearing this snapped out her trance. "What? Oh yeah the view, it's just amazing Nik" Caroline replied smiling. "Thank you for taking me up here. You don't know how much this means to me. And wow, this dinner is great! Did you arrange all of this just now me" she added with a smirk.

"Only the best for the best sweetheart and you are far better than anyone" Klaus smiled and leaned over and cupped Caroline face in his hand. "Caroline I'm sorry about this past year and all I have done to hurt you. I know I was wrong and I am so very sorry for my involvement in it. However there is one thing that I'm not sorry for and never will be and that is meeting you Caroline love. You have changed me without even realising it. And that's what's great about you, you never even notice that you're doing it. Your special and I will never, for a long as I live, will ever take that or you for granted. I'm sorry for disappointing you and I've asking for forgiveness. Can you give me it love? You've gave me my humanity back and for that I am truly grateful. I may be asking too much but you've all I've got and I could not continue my pitiful existence without you in it. You make me a better man and I love you for it. I love you sweetheart and I'm not saying that just because I want you to say it back. I'm saying it because I need you to hear it. I will never give up on you and I will never ever disappoint you again sweetheart. If you choose to move on and live your life without me, then it doesn't matter because I'll go wherever you go. And if you ever feel like you have no one else I'll always be there."

* * *

**Leaving it with a little cliff-hanger! Hate it? Love it? Review and let me know!**

**I've decided that if I don't get any reviews I'm not continuing this story. I don't to continue a story if there is no one out there reading it… So we shall wait and see.**

**Thanks too those who have read my previous chapters and I hope you stick with this story there is a lot too come out of this fic.**

**Thanks guys x**


End file.
